1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant pacifier that simulates the natural shape, structure and consistency of a human breast in use such that when an infant is latched onto the areola area behind the nipple the infant's lips are flanged out and the nipple makes proper contact with the hard palate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The benefits of breast feeding for an infant and for a mother are well established. It is difficult, however, for a mother to necessarily be available to satisfy all the non-nutritive sucking needs of her baby. For example, some women do at times suffer from the discomfort of having cracked and bleeding nipples. Also, for all nursing mothers, and particularly working nursing mothers, it would be highly desirable to have a pacifier that accurately simulated her breast for non-nutritive sucking while the infant and mother are separated.
Currently available pacifiers however do not satisfy the above goal. With a common pacifier, the nipple collapses under the pressure from the infant's mouth and the infant cannot bring the nipple back into its mouth and onto the soft palate. The oral motor skills that an infant uses during breast feeding are different. In nursing, the nipple is in contact with the baby's palate while the baby's tongue exerts a force on a second portion of the nipple.
It is not unusual for a baby to reject the currently available pacifiers because the infant is only familiar with the physical movements necessary for nutritive sucking. On the other hand, once a baby has accepted a pacifier, the baby may reject the mother's breasts. A nursing mother is thus presented with a dilemma yet needs relief from the non-nutritive sucking needs of her offspring.